


purple

by dreamerfound



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Riggs' hands are purple and Roger wants to know why. Just a silly little ficlet.





	purple

“What is wrong with your hands? They’re all purple” Roger asked. 

Riggs looked at his hands, turning them over and back again. “ Huh, that they are.” Both hands were stained a dark purple.

Roger noticed there was purple around Martin’s mouth too. “You’re a mess. Did you just eat a grape popsicle or something?” Riggs had the worst eating habits. He was always filling his body with junk.

Riggs stuck his finger in his mouth. “Blackberries.”

“Blackberry flavored popsicle?” 

“No, blackberry flavored blackberries.”

“You were eating fruit?” Since when did Riggs food that was good for him?

“Yes Rog, I was eating fruit.”

“Where did you get these alleged blackberries?”

Martin slipped off his sunglasses. “The grocery store.” 

“You went to the grocery store?” This was getting stranger and stranger. 

“What’s with the twenty questions? Yes, Rog, I went to the grocery store, got one of those little baskets filled with blackberries and then I ate them; which turned my hands purple. Are you done interrogating me now? We have a case.”

It was hard to believe, but he didn’t bother telling him that. Roger had more important things to worry about. “Did you pay for the blackberries?” He needed to know.

“I’m offended that you would ask me that.” Riggs slipped his sunglasses back on and flashed him a smile. The fact that he didn’t answer the question wasn’t lost on Roger.

Okay, maybe he didn’t really want to know.“Never mind.” Roger gave up on getting a straight answer out of his partner and got into the car. It was probably better if he had plausible deniability. Martin slipped his sunglasses back on and got into the car.


End file.
